


I've Got the Whole World in My Head But I Only Want You

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Nate's connected to the entire Infonet. At times that's a little too much.





	I've Got the Whole World in My Head But I Only Want You

Nate sinks down onto his couch beside Wade with a long, slow sigh.

“Rough day at work?” Wade glances up from the katana he is carefully sharpening. He takes in Nate's big frame, the tired look on his face. There are some dark shadows under the mutant messiah's eyes and as he watches, Nate lifts a hand to rub at his face in frustration.

“Long more than difficult. There was a lot of time required on the Infonet.”

Wade wrinkles his nose in a face of disdain. Careful research isn't really his thing, even if he _had_ the whole of humanity's digital knowledge attached to his brain, which he doesn't. But Nate does.

“Sounds boring as hell.”

“Normally, possibly so. But I was having to look in some rather unsavory corners of the 'net.”

“Oooh. What were you digging in today? Dark web? Organized crime? Drugs?”

Nate shakes his head. “Pornography and prostitution actually.”

“Scandalous! Don't you know that makes you blind and immoral and sends you to hell?” Wade attempts to joke.

“You know I don't think of pornography that way,” Nate chides gently. “And prostitution is a much more complicated issue, with rampant exploitation and desperation.”

“So then … lots of Messiah work still to do?”

“I'm not a Messiah, and yes there is a lot of work to do, but that wasn't why it was a long day.”

Nate reaches and hooks a hand behind Wade's neck, tugs in a wordless request. Wade carefully lays his katana down on the coffee table, then lets Nate pull him closer. He ends up leaning against one side of Nate's chest, who drops his face to the side of Wade's neck, breathes deep, and then sighs again.

“Being immersed in the entirety of human knowledge is a fascinating, powerful experience,” he suddenly says.

“You mean the Infonet?”

“Yes. But being immersed in the entirety of human lust and exploitation … it gets tiring. Very tiring.”

“Oh!” Wade thinks he gets it, and twists until he can see Nate's face. “You got a boner?”

Nate groans. “Wade, whether I did or did not get aroused when exposed to an overload of sexual stimuli is not the point.”

“So you did.”

Nate sighs yet again, because, really, why is he in love with this idiot? No one is able to cut to the chase and yet completely miss the point like Wade.

“Yes, but that's not the problem.”

“Never said it was a _problem,_ ” Wade snickers, and suddenly a nimble hand is squirming around to palm him through the front of his pants.

Nate grunts and twitches into it for a second before capturing the attacking hand, wrapping his fingers around the wrist and pulling it up.

“The _problem_ was that it was so demeaning. Sometimes outright illegal. So much undirected lust, so much sex for no purpose other than gratifying the body.”

“Fucking for fucking's sake?”

“Yes, exactly.” Sometimes he admits he could almost learn something from Wade's succinct style.

Wade looks puzzled, head cocked a bit to one side, but not angry or disgusted, so Nate pulls the hand to him so he can carefully kiss along each scarred finger until he feels Wade shivering beside him.

“So what do you want instead?” the other asks, voice a bit breathy.

“Something with a bit more _purpose_ ,” Nate murmurs, feels the vibration of his own voice in his chest and against Wade's body. “More connection.”

“Nathan Summers,” Wade jokes, turning more fully toward him, and now his voice is definitely husky and breathy, “are you trying to say you want to make sweet, passionate love to me? Because I could be down with that.”

“Yes,” Nate growls, and then lets his mouth and his hands and his body do most of the talking for awhile. Lets the frustration of hours and hours slowly dissolve under the pressure of Wade's body, the _want_ of him. Finds something better in shared desire, shared pleasure, in two souls and sets of hands reaching for one another. Banishes too many images of bodies of all shapes, sizes, and genders rutting against one other with all their focus at their point of intersection. Replaces it with the perfection of fitting everywhere, the dip of one filled by the curve of the other, the reach and breadth of it, the way they each give of themselves and ask for what they want, take in equal enjoyment. It clicks together like a puzzle piece from head to toe, every inch important, every touch and slide screaming _together_. It fills them, shakes them, leaves them gasping and sweaty and intertwined and sated.

In the _after_ of it all, Nate half dozes with his arm wrapped around Wade, with Wade's arm flung across his chest. With Wade's head tucked under his chin, his neck nuzzled by Wade's lips and nose. Feels the cool of the air and the heat of Wade's body. Feels the symmetry of it. Of them.

He feels Wade stir first, because Wade is the one of them with nervous energy to spare. He's always the first to shake off the sense of contentment, the peace of stillness. Maybe it's who he is or maybe it's a consequence of his healing factor. Either way, it means Nate's thoughts are still pleasantly hazy when Wade is already coming out of it.

“So,” as Wade's fingers lazily trace ridges on his chest, “did you get what you wanted? Feel better now?”

It's a quick dip and wiggle and then their lips are pressed together too. Nate kisses Wade slowly, contentedly, forestalling any other questions. Kisses until he feels Wade losing focus, relaxing back into _them_. Only then does he part to confirm, “Yes. I've got exactly what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my quick little unbetaed thing brings joy to someone else. I'm not claiming it's high art. I wrote it because I needed my boys in love and I needed it now. Plus I think I wanted to prove to myself and the world that I'm still here, I'm still writing. Life's just … difficult. Time and peace and privacy are all hard to come by right now, and those are what I need to write effectively. And most of my writing time is going into very long WIPs, so my effort isn't visible right now.
> 
> (And no, I have no issue with porn, but I got to thinking about Nate and the Infonet and sure he has all the information there within easy reach ..... but that also means he has all the _useless crap_ of the Infonet there as well. Can you imagine how overwhelming that would be if you needed to go look through it? Ew. Poor Nate.)
> 
> (And perhaps I'm projecting just a little bit about love and sex and what I wish I had.)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at [withoutaconscienceorafilter](http://withoutaconscienceorafilter.tumblr.com/) (general mishmash of fandom and personal stuff) and [quakeyfic](http://quakeyfic.tumblr.com/) (occasional drabbles or unpublished fic, lots of meta about writing, and occasional fanart). Come say 'hi' if you want. :)


End file.
